


Bundle of Joy

by quaxon_holland



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: Bucky and Steve meet their child for the first time.





	1. Bundle of Joy

You wake up in the same room you were in before you fell asleep, the hospital gown still lightly scratching the surface of your skin. The baby you had given birth to less than six hours ago had been taken to another room so you could sleep peacefully. 

For the past nine months, you had been the surrogate for your two best friends, Steve and James. They'd finally taken a break from being avengers and settled down so they could start a family with the child you provided. 

Rubbing your eyes and sitting up more, you look across the hall to see the two men standing just outside the room where the babies are held and cared for, their faces lit up with joy. 

The little baby girl let out a squeal and Bucky chuckled lightly as he put a hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"We're really doin' this, Stevie," he said through a huge grin. 

Steve smiled softly, unable to take his eyes off the baby, "She's the most precious thing I've ever seen, Buck. What do we name her?!" 

"Y'know, I've been trying to think of names but then I get distracted by those precious little eyes all over again." 

The two share a laugh and Steve grabs Bucky's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"I was thinking something old-timey. Like Josie, or maybe Eleanor," Steve said softly, his passion for the 40's shining brightly. 

"Wellll I was thinking Ana or maybe even Elizabeth," Bucky argued respectfully. 

"Hmm... how about we let [y/n] pick out the name. Or at least help. I mean... she did have the kid for us after all." 

Bucky nods in agreement, never one to resist Steve's diplomacy. The two of them walk into your room hand and hand, their faces still beaming with joy. 

"How ya feelin' doll?" Steve asks gently, "you look a bit tired still." 

"Well, y'know Stevie, pushing a baby out isn't what you would call a walk in the park," you smirk, your voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"I know, I'm just making sure you got your rest," he says with a side smile. 

"[Y/N] we need your help choosing a name for the baby," Bucky says, "do you have any specific names you were thinking of?" 

You shake your head, smiling at both of them, "You two are so indecisive! Give me some ideas and I'll help you come up with a first and middle names." 

"Eleanor, or maybe J-" 

"Ana! Or Elizabeth!" Bucky interrupts. 

You let out a laugh and hold up your hands, silencing them. "One at a time, please!" you shout in between giggles. 

The two super soldiers in front of you quiet down and look to you, their eyes begging for help. 

"Okay, what about.. Eleanor Elizabeth! It's a chic yet agreeable compromise between both of your ideas." 

You watch as their faces light up, both of them absolutely adoring your proposition. 

"[Y/N], that's... that's perfect. I couldn't have ever come up with something like that before." Steve says, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 

The three of you exchange dorky smiles, and the door opens as one of your nurses walks in holding Eleanor delicately. 

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, Ms. [Y/L/n], I'm pleased to announce that your baby girl has completed all of her shots and exams, I just need a name for the birth certificate and we'll get you out of here as soon as we can," she says with a smile. 

Bucky takes her from the nurse gently and holds her to his chest, "We came up with Eleanor Elizabeth Barnes." 

"Aye, since when are we taking YOUR last name?" Steve teased. 

"Ummm ever since I defended you in that alley, pal. You had this comin' from day one!" 

The nurse giggles and repeats the name as she writes it, "Eleanor Elizabeth Barnes. What a beautiful name. I'll be back in a little with all of the papers and forms you'll need!" 

She quickly checks your charts to make sure you're doing alright and leaves the room, so the three of you can have alone time with the baby. 

"[Y/N], honey, you can visit her any time you want. Like, we're never gonna say no. She's yours and you have the right to see her," Bucky says, never taking his eyes off Eleanor. 

You smile softly and nod, "Thanks, Buck. I'll be the cool aunt that stops by a few times a month and spoils the heck out of her. Which means... cookies for you boys too." 

"Well if we're getting cookies too, can't ya come by like every week?!" Steve asks, followed by a small chuckle from Bucky. 

"I'll see what I can do, Steve." 

The boys laugh and Bucky gasps soft, "Eleanor opened her eyes again. Oh my God she's beautiful, I know I say it all the time but she really is," he says as he walks to Steve. 

Steve practically glows a bright yellow shade of happy as he sees Eleanor. "Hi princess, it's daddy. Well, daddy one." 

"Excuse me?!" Bucky says, "Since when was I pushed to number two?!" he laughs. 

Eleanor squeals and giggles, wanting to celebrate with Bucky. 

"Well aren't you the happiest little baby?" Steve says, voice coated with adoration. 

The nurse comes back in with a small folder of papers and smiles at Steve and Bucky. 

"Mr. & Mrs. Barnes, you two are free to take Eleanor home with you. We're gonna keep Miss [Y/L/N] for a little longer just to make sure she's doing well." 

The boys nod and Bucky turns to you, "Is it okay with you if we take her? I mean I'm sure we'll come visit you as soon as your home, but I just wanna make sure it's okay." 

"Of course, Buck, she's yours. Go, have fun. I'll call you guys later!" you offer them a smile. 

Steve helps Bucky pack up the baby bag and holds Eleanor gently against his chest, his arm wrapped around her bum to hold her up. The two of them give you a light kiss to the forehead before heading out. 

The nurse offers you a smile as she turns to face you, "Those two boys are really something, aren't they?" she says, kindness in her voice. 

"Yeah, they really are," you say almost dreamily, "I don't know where I'd be without them. They've done so much for me." 

"Well, I think that's a very brave and heartfelt thing for you to do, having a baby for them," she says, "you must love them very much." 

You nod softly, smiling at the spot where they were standing moments before, "Yes I do. Very much so."


	2. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few short years after Bucky and Steve take their child home for the first time, they've finally begun to settle into parenting life... until Eleanor begins her first day of Preschool.

Bucky stood in the kitchen with Eleanor’s pink Hello Kitty bookbag, filling it up with the last little trinkets he had gotten her. 

Inside the bag was her blue folder for taking home papers, a small stuffed kitten she had seen at the store last week, and a note that says “We love you”, even though she can’t read very well yet. 

He had been dreading this day forever, never wanting to send his little girl off to grow up and eventually leave them one day. His anxiety rose as he heard Steve shuffling around upstairs, getting Eleanor dressed and ready for the day. 

As he finished packing her little lunchbox, he heard his two favorite people race down the stairs, Eleanor’s giggle filling the house. 

“Daddyyyyy!” Eleanor cooed, running to Bucky and hugging his leg. 

Steve was close behind and chuckled softly, taking a moment to admire the loves of his life standing before him. 

“Okay everyone, are we ready to go?” Steve asks softly, already disheartened at the thought of dropping her off somewhere else for a whole day. 

Eleanor pulls away from Bucky and jumps up and down, excitement radiating from her. 

“Yes! Go go go!” She said as she grabbed her bag, running to the front door. 

Bucky looks to Steve and laughs, grabbing his hand and walking to meet Eleanor. 

“Yes doll, we can go. But I’m driving slow ‘cause we don’t wanna let ya go.” He said as he opened the door. 

“Race ya to the car!” Steve shouts, and they all take off running at once. Bucky runs slower to let Eleanor win, but due to Steve’s competitiveness, Eleanor comes in second. 

“Daddyyy! No fair!” Eleanor says with a giggle, “I win next time.” 

Steve gets her in her booster seat while Bucky turns on the car, kissing her forehead and tugging on the belt to make sure she’s in properly. 

Getting in the front seat, he buckles himself and intertwines his fingers with Buck’s. “Okay we’re all good, let’s go,” he says, sighing softly. 

Bucky pulls out and drives slowly as promised, arriving a mere 2 minutes before the bell is supposed to ring. 

Turning off the car, both dads turn to look at their daughter. 

“Okay, doll, you still excited?!” Steve says, putting an enthusiastic smile on for her. 

“Yesss! Can we go in now?!” Eleanor shouts, bouncing up and down in her seat. 

The soldiers nod and get out, Steve making sure to take his time helping her out of the booster seat. 

Once both her feet are on the ground, he crouches on one knee and pulls her into his arms, squeezing her tight. 

“Have a good day, okay hoey?! We’ll miss you.” Steve says, burying his face in her hair and kissing her head. 

Eleanor stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck. “I will daddy. I love you!” 

Bucky comes up behind her and puts his hand on her back. “Alright time for my hugs!” 

Eleanor lets out a squeal and turns to Bucky, jumping into his arms and giving him a tight squeeze. 

“Love you daddy! I’ll color something for you today.” She says as she pulls away. 

“We love you too, sweetie. We’ll be waiting for you right here when you get out, okay?” Bucky says, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

Steve puts her bookbag on her, giving her one last hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re gonna do great, honey. You’ll have to tell us all about it,” he smiles, tears brimming in his ocean blue eyes, “we’re so proud of you.” 

Eleanor giggles and kisses both their cheeks, holding the straps on her bookbag. 

The bell rings, followed by the teacher coming to the door to let the kids in. 

Bucky pulls out his phone, taking a picture of her as she runs into the school. Steve’s sniffles bring his attention back to the real world. 

“Stevie what’s wrong?” Bucky asks gently. 

“I just … she’s growing up so fast. I don’t wanna let her go.” Steve says, his voice shaking. 

“Aww, darling come here. She’s gonna be fine,” he says as he pulls Steve into his arms, rubbing his back, “she’ll be just fine.” 

“I-I know, it’s just hard. We should send the pic to Y/N, let her know that it went well.” 

“Yeah I’ll do that in a sec,” he says, pulling away and smirking softly, “there’s somethin’ I gotta do first.” 

“What’s that?” Steve asks, looking at him curiously. 

Bucky holds his face and pulls him in for a kiss, rubbing his cheekbone. Steve leans into the kiss, feeling all his anxiety melt away. 

“Now I’ll send the picture to y/n. Now that I’m not busy, ya know.” Bucky says smirking. 

He pulls up the picture once more, and Steve smacks his butt swiftly before getting in the car. 

“Aye! Not nice, Captain.” He says, getting in. 

“Watch the names or you’ll be in trouble when we get home,” Steve chuckles. 

With one last click, Bucky sends you the picture of Eleanor, captioned sweetheart’s first send-off went well. 

And with that, he drives Steve back home, counting down the hours until Eleanor comes running back into their arms.


End file.
